Demon Aura
by YoukaiTajiyaSango
Summary: Reposted and FINISHED! Rated just in case. IYK, SM. Inuyasha-tachi encounter demons and something unexpected happens. Read and review, onegai!
1. Chapter one

Demon Aura

By YoukaiTajaiyaSango

Summary: Demons attack the Inuyasha-tachi and something unexpected happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha-tachi...sadly. T-T

A/N: Hey it's me, Sango!! This is my first posted Sango/Miroku Inuyasha/Kagome story!! I hope you like it, and please no flames!

Chapter one: Kidnapping

The Inuyasha gang was walking down another path down another forest, particularly down Inuyasha's forest. It was near sundown, and everyone except Inuyasha was dragging their feet. Everyone was wishing someone else would say something to each other.

Finally, Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "So... how is everyone?"

Sango replied, "I'm good." She shuffled around, picking up Kirara. Kirara mewed and Sango hugged the neko youkai.

"Feh," was Inuyasha's answer.

"I believe that we are good, Kagome-sama. How are you?" Miroku answered.

"I'm pretty okay." Kagome said with a shrug. "Inuyasha, don't you think it's time to stop for the night?"

"Keh, I don't think so. It's way too early and we still have about an hour of daylight left! What do you mean, wench?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, we're all tired! See?" She lifted up Shippou, who was sleeping. He snored lightly as she put him to Inuyasha's face. Shippou's tail tickled Inuyasha's nose and he snorted and sneezed. Sango and Miroku laughed and Shippou woke up, rubbing his eyes.

"What's all the commotion?" The little kitsune asked as Inuyasha chased Sango and Miroku for laughing. There was yelling and screaming and occasional shouts of "KEH YOU CAN'T FUN AWAY FROM ME!!" or "GET BACK HERE!" Kagome was holding on to him as if he were a stuffed animal.

A few "oswari" and sayings of wenches later, they were at Kaede's hut for staying the night. Kaede had made beef stew for dinner, and everyone had ate well. Kaede had seemed pleased.

"Arigatou gozaimasu for the dinner, Kaede-sama!" Sango and Kagome said cheerfully.

"Hai, it was wonderful Kaede-sama!" Miroku thanked too.

"Thank you, Miroku-sama, Kagome-sama, and Sango-sama. It was my pleasure." Kaede waved her hand. "You guys can sleep in the spare hut for tonight. I am having a sick person over so I can take care of her."

"Keh, fine." Inuyasha said. He was grumpy and was not in a great mood for cheeriness. He was kind of worried because he sensed something dangerous, but could not place his finger on it.

After they had settled down in Kaede's extra hut, they fell asleep. Well, most of them did. Inuyasha could not, would not, should not, go to bed. He was tired, oh yes, but that presence had not gone away. No one else had been able to sense it, and if they had they had not mentioned it.

Finally, finally, Kagome woke up with a start.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha said quickly.

"Ano... I sense a few jewel shards coming towards us." Kagome looked worried. "Maybe a bit more than a few."

Inuyasha bit his lip as he woke up Sango and Miroku. Shippou would stay inside the hut so they could protect him a bit easier.

Sango sat up, rubbing her eyes. There was a demon presence, she sensed it. It was nearby, and very powerful.

Miroku grabbed his shakujou and ofudas. As they went out, they heard the villagers crying and yelling for help.

"They're in trouble!" Inuyasha said loudly and leaped up, unsheathing Tetsuiga. He sliced the demon minions. Their shrieks filled the air, as Sango threw hiraikotsu and Kagome shot her sacred arrows. Miroku threw his ofudas at three demons and they disintegrated.

Kagome was on her last arrow. If she shot it, she would be defenseless. Boy she hated that feeling.

As Kagome pondered on these thoughts, the real demon, (who was behind all this) grabbed her and knocked her out.

Inuyasha was the first to notice her absence. His demon nose hadn't picked up her scent and it was getting faint. He looked around and saw that she was not there. As he had thought on this, another demon knocked him out and took him to where he took Kagome.

Miroku noticed the shortage of shouts and cries and stared around. Inuyasha and Kagome were gone!

"Sango!" He cried out.

"Hai, Houshi-sama?" She yelled back as she slaughtered another demon. One came behind her and knocked her out. Miroku saw all this and immediately hid. He was going to go find out where the demons took his friends.

In the cave, Kagome woke up. She shook her head and saw that they were in a dark dank cave.

"Inuyasha!" she whispered. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha struggled up against the wall and saw that they were in a cave also. He pulled against his ropes and broke free.

"These ropes... darn them. I can't get yours undone!!" He struggled against them.

"Erk... I think I can do it, Inuyasha. Go wake up Sango." Kagome used her aura and spread it out so wide that the ropes snapped and she stretched.

Sango was beginning to come to and saw that Inuyasha was walking toward her. She shook her head and ALSO saw that they were in a cave. She yawned and then noticed that there was a demon aura and wondered if Inuyasha could sense/smell it.

"Inuyasha," she whispered to him. "Do you sense a demon? Or perhaps smell it?"

"Uh, not that I... uh, sense. Why?" Inuyasha sniffed around and concentrated. There was a faint smell of an inu youkai just like him, but you never know if it was hiding in the caves shadows.

Sango undid her ropes by using her side blades. They all stood up and Kagome said, "How about we get out of here?"

"Yea, I think we should..." Inuyasha said. Then there was a rustle as a demon shadow exposed itself.

A/N: Three pages!! And this was a cliffie! I don't think I like that story, but... yea. I guess I'll continue if I get reviews. But maybe if I didn't like it, how are OTHER PEOPLE gonna?? T-T I'll just have to wait, huh?

Til next time, ja!!


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Hey peoples I do NOT own Inuyasha, but I own two plushies, about 7 books, and hopefully soon a shirt... but that's all!

A/N: Thank you Ash-san! You were the ONLY one to review, but yea. Thanks a lot! In answer:

_Ash-san: Hai, I guess I DO need to stop using –sama... but it's so fun!! Teehee. But yea, I'm going to update soon. Hopefully a lot cause now school has started!! And yes, it was a fine review. Unless we're doing some thing where we review others reviews...? But I don't think so! Of course I'll do a 2nd chapter!_

Okie... on with it!! Now, where did I leave off?

Chapter two: Stormy

"My name is Tsuberu. "The shadow demon glared at Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome.

Inuyasha and Sango glared right back. Kagome just stood there, staring at Tsuberu.

"Tsuberu... you have two jewel shards, don't you?" Kagome asked cautiously.

Tsuberu snorted and said, "Yea right. Me?"

This turn, it was Kagome's turn to snort. "Yea, you. I see them right there where your arms are!!" She pointed.

"My... wench, how did you know?!" Tsuberu grimaced and shot towards her when a menacing voice stopped him and said:

"Stop, Tsuberu. On my commands."

Tsuberu stopped and turned. "Master... gomen nasai. I was playing with them."

"It's okay, Tsuberu. Do not go against my wishes again." He looked at the other three who were dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry. I must have forgotten you." He indicated that he was talking to the other three. "I, too, am a shadow demon. My name is Kurai. (A/N: His name means dark. Interesting... OO;;) I am Tsuberu's trainer. He... likes to play with people. As I do." His friendly grin changed—no, _mutated_—into a malicious one.

"You two," He pointed towards Sango and Kagome, who had just been staring at the demon. Their eyes became blank and cold as they went over to his side.

Inuyasha growled. "What did you do to them?!"

"Nothing at all that concerns you. They are under a trance that is all. Now, leave." His finger moved towards the mouth of the cave and Inuyasha felt a sensation of something pushing him out. He flew out of the cave and was hurled into a forest that was miles away.

Miroku saw all this and jumped out of the rock that he was hiding behind. Kagome and Sango turned their heads slightly and Sango's eyes cleared for a brief moment, but then they fogged up again.

"S-Sango? K-Kagome? What?" He knew that they were being hypnotized, but what was that flicker he saw? Did she ACTUALLY want to be controlled? Had darkness taken over? Or had she given up?

And Kagome! There had been NO flicker! None at all! What was with that?

"You! Shadow demon! I shall exorcize you! Ofuda! Shakujou!" He shouted as he threw the small slip of paper at the demon's head and threw his staff to where it would split his head open. (A/N: Sorry just read Volume 17 of the Manga...!)

Tsuberu just melted into shadow as did Kurai.

"You have met your match, monk!" Kurai stated as he and Tsuberu got in their fighting stances.

A/N: You like? I hope you did! I'll update soon—hopefully... it will just depend on how many reviews I get, ne?

Til next time, Ja!

!!Sango!!


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a lot of confusion. I can spare some; want any?

A/N: This is going to be really bad cause right now I'm KIND OF in shock of what someone just told me. I suppose it's good...? oO;; But yea. So... RESPONSES!

_Ash-chan: Yes I'm working on it! Chapter three, here it is!_

_Aj-sama: I'm sorry!! T-T I don't know what to do about that. I NEED HELP! But from now on I think it's going to be like that... any help?!! I think I'm desperate._

Chapter three: Taking over

Sango and Kagome just stood there, watching the three start to go against each other. Miroku fought and blocked with his staff while the shadow demons passed and sliced him with knives. He soon went down.

Sango couldn't take anymore of this. She tried to brake free, but the trance was soothing, almost calming. It was as if her body _welcomed _it. She wondered if Kagome had fallen asleep or something; the trance had soothed her too, she supposed.

Sango used her mental force to where she imagined prickling needles. Then the trance felt sharp and strong. She broke out and her eyes felt as if they had just opened. Miroku's wounds were more clear and she actually saw how many he had, which was a lot.

He was bleeding freely now, and all of his wounds were open. Sango knew she should get Kagome out of the trance, but Miroku was more important. The shadows were about to give the final blow when she shouted, "STOP!"

Both Tsuberu and Kurai turned and stared at her. She felt her body paralyze, but she didn't want to. As she tried to move, pain shot up her leg.

Kagome went over to Tsuberu, and hugged him tightly. Tsuberu stayed still at first, and Miroku and Sango were shocked. Kurai just stood there, smiling his little black shimmery head off. Tsuberu got the gist of what was happening and hugged her back. The spell had been a love one! That was why it had felt so comforting.

Inuyasha jumped in at that moment and tried to take in that scene. Kagome, his Kagome, hugging that SHADOW DEMON? Wait, his Kagome? OH WELL! Not time to think about what he was thinking! He couldn't use Kaze No Kizu on the youkai pair because Kagome was in the way. Sango was paralyzed, and Miroku was hurt. Sango could get out, had to get out, so the plan could work.

"Sango! Can you get out of paralysis?" He yelled at the youkai tajai-ya.

"I... am... trying, Inuyasha!" Sango yelled back, using all her strength. She pulled out of it with a final jolt of pain and grabbed Kagome.

Inuyasha used Kaze No Kizu just in time, but the shadow demons were quicker. They dissolved into the other shadows.

"Feh. Well, that's taken care of! Let's leave this cave." Inuyasha said.

Kagome shook her head. "W-wha...?"

"Get on, wench." Inuyasha indicated and lowered his back.

"Fine, but not before I SIT you!" Kagome yelled back.

"OW!" Inuyasha said and had a lesson with the ground on how to swear. (A/N: Who else thinks the dirt around there learned something?? Maybe it's more dark than where Onigumo lay...)

Sango sighed and called Kirara. She picked up Miroku and had him lay on her. He was so badly wounded and needed so much care. She knew that she would be the one next to him. Hopefully he wouldn't—no. She would NOT think that way.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Sango and Kagome, I smell your blood. HEY! You guys have big gashes!" He pointed to Sango's side and Kagome's arm. Neither had felt pain or injury, so what had happened?

"I haven't felt anything at all!" Sango protested.

"Neither have I!" Kagome said. "Oh well. We can bandage ourselves up when we get to Kaede's."

A/N: Ohh... where did the wounds come from? I DO NOT KNOW! Find out next time on: DEMON AURA! Bwaha.


	4. Chapter four

A/N: Hey! I FINALLY got the other chapters posted correctly! -- sigh Took long enough. Now, for responses!

_MrsRochelle: Thanks. Of course I will keep writing! I like to write so much. Yes. Well, here is the next chapter!!_

_Ash-chan: Yes, I will keep writing and here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!_

_Demon Slayer-13: Yes, I knew, I just decided to put that up. Actually I don't know how I'm going to plan it out, see—yea. That's the only problem. Everything's all jumbled up inside... ya know? _

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha. I wish, but no. cries

Now, on with the story!

Chapter four: Transformation

When the group got back to Kaede's, they dressed their wounds. Sango and Kagome still did not feel pain or any type of discomfort from their wounds. Inuyasha and Miroku wondered why, and even Kaede did not know what had happened and finally submitted to the fact that they must have bumped into a rock or something.

"Sango, do you want to go take a bath?" Kagome asked earnestly. She liked to go take baths and everyone knew it. Sango didn't like her to go alone, so she reluctantly agreed.

"Let's go." Sango said as soon as they both got their bathing supplies. She watched out for Miroku, who started to get a lecherous look on that face of his. She started to get annoyed and then told Inuyasha to guard him and if he let him leave at all she would hit him until he was minced meat.

"Okay!" Kagome agreed as she gathered her supplies and they went out the door.

The short walk to the hot springs was quiet, and they were just staring at the stars. Sango thought about Miroku and Kagome thought about Inuyasha.

As Sango was walking, she felt her stomach clench and they stopped for a second. Kagome's abdomen started to feel like it was being squeezed really hard. They both fell to the ground and looked at each other. Sango saw Kagome's eyes flashed green and blue while Kagome saw Sango's eyes flash purple and red.

The change quickly passed and they continued their walk down. When they got there they slid off their clothes and instantly started talking about their brief transformation.

"What do you think happened?" Sango asked Kagome.

"I don't know... I think... I think it has something to do with our scars." Kagome answered.

The scars had not diminished in any way, even if they put some "disinfectant" on it, as Kagome called it. They were as red as when they first got them.

Tsuberu and Kurai stood by the rock, scribing for Sango and Kagome.

"Master, why did their auras turn different just then?" Tsuberu asked.

"The scars that I inflicted on them have a special potion that will eventually change them into a demon. They will be completely under our control." Kurai answered.

"C-Completely under our control?" Tsuberu asked shakily. "Wow."

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful? The boys can fight their beloved and then lose. They will die at the girls' hands. Then we can have them as our mates." He answered back.

After their baths, Kagome and Sango went back to the hut.

"Um... should we tell Inuyasha, Kaede, and Miroku about this?" Kagome asked Sango.

"I think we should. They might know something and maybe Inuyasha can do something about it. Houshi-sama can check out our auras." Sango replied.

"Okay," Kagome said as they walked into the hut.

"Keh! What took you two so long?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said, getting annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry! Don't say it, please!" Inuyasha said, panicking.

Kagome gave a little growl, but did not say anything. Sango just got to the point though.

"Inuyasha, Houshi-sama, when we were walking to the springs, a... transformation occurred." There was another slight clench to her stomach but she paid no mind to it. "Kagome's... aura turned to that of a demon and I am supposing so did mine."

By this time, Kagome's abdomen was starting to feel squeezed. It hurt really bad and she couldn't stand it. Her knuckles turned white and Inuyasha smelled something different in the air. Miroku noticed the sudden chill in the atmosphere and suddenly saw that Sango was being hurt too.

Sango's transformation was a bit different. Her stomach was clenching and unclenching, but it was like a tingling sensation overcame her. Her body was almost numb.

Both girls had changing forms. Miroku sensed very dark auras coming from them, and Inuyasha sniffed and saw their scents had changed to a demon. This time, the metamorphosis didn't stop at just flashing eyes. Sango's hair furled out and Kagome's became stick-straight. Their eyes flashed the same colors as before and their nails became longer and sharper.

As they stood up, the two boys saw the highlighted changes that could not be missed. Their soft, simple human forms had been transformed, even mutated into sharp, dangerous demons.

And by the looks of it, they looked ready to kill.

A/N: Dun dun dun dun! doom music plays CLIFFIE! I am trying to update. Really, I am.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I'm not getting a whole lot for this story but I like it, so...

Responses:

Demon Slayer-13: (From Togetherness) Yes I like Tokyo Mew Mew! It's really great.

Ash: Hai! Of course... No worries! Here's the next chapter.

The-someone-who-goes-to-my-school: Here it is... I've been busy okie? Go blame the teachers at LCIS... --

Chapter five: Mystery

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. It wasn't Kagome--it couldn't be!

"Sango?" Miroku asked quietly. It was her... but wasn't at the same time.

Sango and Kagome's eyes turned regular again, and the two boys knew that they were in control again. It was odd.

"EEEK! I'm a DEMON!" Kagome cried, and Inuyasha covered his ears.

Sango's eyes widened as she looked down. "Erk...!! Me too! Houshi-sama, what happened?"

Miroku sighed and said, "I don't really know. I think this has something to do with that trance you two were put in."

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Let's go see Kaede. She'll know."

A/N: So short, but the windows isn't letting me update so I had to rewrite the WHOLE thing over again! I'm so sorry. It might take a while to update, so... talk to you later! Oh yea, R&R onegai!


	6. Chapter six

A/N: Sugoi sugoi! This story is GOING somewhere! I'm so happy! You guys actually like it! That is wonderful, so hopefully this chapter will be a BIT longer. Gomen if my other chapter was so short... but Dad installed Word now and I can actually update over a long-term basis. That helps. Now, responses!

_Bffmagine: Yesyes! You HAVE to post your next Inuyasha story!! ::types frantically:: See?! I'm updating! lol._

_Lady Sango 7 (from Togetherness): Yesyes! I LOVE Tokyo Mew Mew! Did you know on Saturdays at 8:00 they will start (I think) giving it? On Fox kids. It's called Mew Mew Power, but the names aren't all that great... ::stares at people:: PINKY IS NOT A GOOD NAME TO GIVE TO PUDDING, I DON'T CARE! uu;;_

On with the chapter!

Chapter six: Personality Change

Sango and Kagome were walking pretty fast, compared to Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Miroku were very slow, staring at the two female Hanyou.

"They're hot, huh Inuyasha?" Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha immediately blushed and said, "Whatever... stop being perverted, monk!"

"We can hear you, you know!" Kagome shouted back to them as Sango's eye twitched.

"Houshi-sama... stop being PERVERTED!" She slapped him and there was the monk laying in the path, twitching like there was no tomorrow. Which there might not be for him if he kept being like that.

Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's head and cried, "Ahoy, mates!"

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. (Which I guess she is, saying THAT...)

"What? I've always wanted to say that..." Kagome said sheepishly.

Inuyasha growled. "Get off me, wench! And then STAY off! You're a Hanyou now, you won't get tired as easy!"

When they arrived at Kaede's, the old Miko was shocked at the two girls. Sure, she had seen Hanyou, but she had never imagined the two girls. It came as quite a shock to her.

"Well... this is a shock...." Kaede whispered as the small group sat down.

"Old hag, is there any reversal spell?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Uh... well, not that I know of. I can look, but I don't think there is anything about changing demons back into Ningen."

All of a sudden, Sango and Kagome felt a dragging in their chests. It hurt so bad, that they fell and laid down.

Inuyasha and Miroku immediately went to their lovers sides (A/N: ::Sigh:: Wish someone would do that for me... lol NOT! ). They were barely breathing!

In the girls minds though, all they could hear was, "Come to me... come to us... come back..." Definitely Kurai and Tsuberu's voices. They couldn't resist it; it was like a need, a drawing force.

"Kagome? Kagome, what's the matter? Snap out of it! Are you okay?" Inuyasha was yelling now. (A/N: Is that OOC?? I think it is!! ::gasp::)

"Sango? Sango? What is the matter? Sango!" Miroku was yelling also. Kaede was worried, and she sensed some ki that wasn't supposed to be there. Demon ki.

"Inuyasha, Miroku... there is a demon presence. Do you not feel it?" Kaede said calmly to hide what she was really feeling.

"Yea... I feel it!" Miroku said in the same voice.

"What do you think it could be??" Shippou said, not bothering to hide his fear.

"Some old friends of ours... they've come over to play." Inuyasha said, unsheathing Tetsuiga. The other two also got into battle form and waited for the two demons to show themselves.

A/N: Hope you like it!! It IS 11:37 at night, but I felt that... okie so I didn't feel anything, big deal. I was bored so I updated. Plus I thought it might be fun. Hehe... well I will try to update soon. Oh yes, I would greatly appreciate it if you go to the site I am putting on my profile. My friend wants hits. Maybe I will update faster the more hits she gets! Yesyes. On all of my stories. O Tired! Oyasuminasai!


	7. Chapter seven

A/N: Thought it was time for a little update, ne? I'm bored, and then I had a little "chat" with my friend on AIM. She was... acting like Houshi-sama and calling me "Sango" who I do NOT look like. ::glare:: But yea. I think I hurt her feelings. Now I'm worried and depressed. Maybe I should call her...?

Responses (Wow I got a lot of reviews this time!! YAY! People like my story!):

_Ash: Hey! Yes I am updating... here is your "must read." What should I do?! It was RUBI who was acting like Houshi-sama! Ergh you know how I get when she calls me Sango!!_

_Bffmagine: Hehe. Sounds like a good fic! I shall read it. Updates on your stories please! _

_Lady Sango 7: Really! I've read up to all 7! My sis likes Kish though... I thought that was a BIT scary. Kish is the guy who likes Ichigo, or kissed her at the end of volume one. _

On with the chapter!

Chapter seven: Hard Battle (Hey that's from Ranma! )

Kurai and Tsuberu came out and cackled. "Heh. The Hanyou, monk, and old Miko. What a surprise. I see you want our mates, huh?"

"Mates?" Inuyasha looked taken aback. "What do you mean, mates?"

"You know. Well, you SHOULD know, you baka Hanyou. You ARE half-demon, but that may excuse you from our demon ways." Kurai answered in his hazy voice.

Sango and Kagome looked different now than when they did earlier. Kagome looked like an orange tabby with kawaii little ears on top of her head. Now she looked like a black cat that had such a powerful evil demon aura, it was impossible for a force of good to stay anywhere near her.

Sango had looked like a cat also, but with a longer tail than Kagome's and longer ears. Her fur had been brown, but now it was white with little speckles.

Miroku looked over to the two girls. They weren't doing very well. Not well at all. "Inuyasha! Look at Kagome." He shouted.

Inuyasha turned. They had fainted and Kurai looked pleased. He laughed and Inuyasha grew angrier.

"What are you laughing about, yarou?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Nothing... that you need to be concerned about. Now, Tsuberu, lift them." He materialized into shadow again and flew away. Tsuberu grabbed Kagome and Sango and materialized also.

Inuyasha and Miroku were too shocked to do anything about it.

"What just happened, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, voice trembling.

Inuyasha took this trembling for fear and said, "Don't be scared, monk. I'll just follow them."

"Inuyasha," Miroku growled feral-like. "I'm not scared. I'm mad. We have to go find them now."

Inuyasha was confused. Miroku—growling? That was odd. The houshi never acted animal like, no matter what the situation.

All of a sudden, there was a change in the air and Inuyasha felt it. Miroku's scent changed and Inuyasha turned around. Miroku had turned into a Hanyou of his own free will!

Kaede came back from the outskirts of the village and saw this. "Miroku!" She whispered.

"Eh? Oh no! Now I'M a Hanyou!" Miroku shouted.

(A/N: I REALLY wanna leave it here, but I'll be nice... this time!)

"Hey! What's wrong with being a Hanyou?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Hehe... nothing is, I just don't know what happened." Miroku's voice got lower and rougher. His ears were pricked like those of an elf and his nails longer. His hair was a bit longer. Inuyasha just stared, as did Kaede.

"What happened to ye, Miroku?" Kaede asked as calmly as she could that night.

"I don't know," Miroku sighed. "I was just so... so... _angry _at Kurai and Tsuberu. I wanted to get Sango back."

Inuyasha just sat there, listening. "Well then. Now that you are a full fledged Hanyou, let's go get Sango and Kagome." He said.

"No! You cannot. It is too late and you two need your rest." Kaede said firmly.

"No! Saving Kagome and Sango is more important!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Errgh..." Kaede said, knowing she had lost the argument. "Fine. You may go. But you must return Sango and Kagome to me. Hopefully I will have found a remedy that will make them back into ningen."

"Fine. We will be on our way!" Miroku said, getting up.

"Oh, and one more thing." Kaede said.

"What's that, old hag?" Inuyasha asked, wanting to leave NOW.

"If Kurai and Tsuberu are true shadow demons and they have done their mating ritual, Sango and Kagome will be inseparable from Kurai and Tsuberu. They will love them eternally."

A/N: There! Two pages of story! I will be updating as SOON as I get at LEAST 4 more reviews! That will be nice. Or I'll update when Rubi calls... I really hope she isn't mad at me! T-T I didn't mean to say that mean stuff about... him.

Until next update, sayonara!


	8. Chapter eight

A/N: Hey peoples! Update review time, ne? ::grin:: And I've gotten so many people saying, "No! Tsuberu and Kurai better not have done the ritual!" or "Erk! They BETTER not do it!" lol. I thought those were kinda funny. ::makes glo-stick light up and puts it on:: uu So... time to get updating, ne?

Responses:

Demon-Slayer13: Yesyes! They better hope not! There's gonna be a twist, let me tell ya that.

Lady Sango 7: Hehe. I'm glad some people like it!! I feel loved.

Now, on to the chapter!

Oh yea, DISCLAIMER!!

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters. And this goes for EVERYTHING and EVERYONE! Plus all the other chapters. Well, except Kurai and Tsuberu. They're mine. You can use them, just please ask or give credit to me. It makes me feel loved. Lolol.

Chapter eight: Ritual

Inuyasha and Miroku just gaped at the old Miko.

Inuyasha snapped out of it first. "What... did you say?"

"Like I said. If they do the ritual, Sango and Kagome will be lost—forever." Kaede said.

Miroku just was in shock until it hit him. "I-Inuyasha... let's go. They can't do the ritual. No."

"Yea." Inuyasha muttered that one word, and the two Hanyou were off.

Sango and Kagome

Kagome woke up and saw where they were.

"Wha...? Erk!" Kagome squealed. "Sango! Sango!! Wake up wake up wake up!!!"

Sango groggily looked up and stared. "A-are? Where are we? What happened? Why are we tied up in green glowy things?"

"I don't know!" Kagome replied. And it was true. The "green glowy things" as Sango described them, were actually spell ropes made to hold Hanyou in.

All of a sudden, Tsuberu and Kurai popped out of the shadows. Literally. They were, well, happy to finally be getting mates.

"Hello, future brides!" Tsuberu said happily to Kagome.

"Yes, konnichi wa, my lovely wife..." Kurai said to Sango.

Sango growled and said, "Stay away from me!"

Kagome was angry, but not angry enough to growl. She didn't want to, either. She kind of liked the attention, but she didn't want it from Tsuberu, she wanted it from Inuyasha.

Sango was angry, and she was plenty of it. She wouldn't stop growling and glaring at the two shadow demons. She wanted to get out so much. It was more than enough.

Tsuberu just looked amused at Kagome; his bride was just being stubborn, that's all. She wanted that OTHER Hanyou, but she was way too good for him.

Kurai growled back. So his woman wanted to be won over, huh? So he would win her over. It wasn't going to be any problem; he would get her as her mate no matter what!

With Miroku and Inuyasha

'I'm so sorry, Kagome! I should have been protecting you!' Inuyasha thought. He was thinking so fast, his mind started to spin. (A/N:Lol. I think mine would too!)

'Sango... I know you're okay but I still am worrying... why?' Miroku thought. His mind was spinning, but not as fast. His was occupied with worry and sadness. His woman had been taken away.

As they ran, their feelings of foreboding grew.

With Sango and Kagome

As it drew nearer and nearer to 3 o clock in the morning, Sango and Kagome's strength was sapping. They were unbelievably weak.

"Why... can't I move?!" Sango said wearily.

"I don't know... Sango, I can barely... talk..." Those were her last words before she collapsed and the ritual began.

Tsuberu was silently undoing Kagome's ropes. Her unconscious body just fell into his arms. He picked her up and said, "Don't worry, my beautiful mate. You will be better soon."

Sango saw all this; she didn't go unconscious. She just couldn't move. Kurai eventually picked her up. "Do not fret, my sweet. The ritual will be over soon."

The warm water had puffs of steam coming from it. It was also white, pure white. Not even translucent. Just, well, white. It was also kind of glowing. Sango thought, 'I don't want to go in there...!'

The two other demons put Sango and Kagome inside the pool of water. Just then, Kagome woke up and Sango felt stronger. Her love and feelings diminished. All that was left was that feeling of strong liking.

Kagome woke up, and then felt that strong feeling of liking.

The Shadow Demon ritual had been completed.

A/N: Oh my gosh!! T-T ::sigh:: My story is almost over! Maybe two more chapters. Or one. I don't know. I hope you guys liked the cliffie! I'm so evil. I've got so mich homework; teachers dishing out a history chapter here, another math page here, Spanish project there. I got to continue all my other fics, too!! Lol. I guess I better go.

R&R!

-Sango-


	9. Chapter nine

A/N: Wow you guys! I left such a cliffie last time! Lol. Only two responded tho, but that's okie! I now have 15 REVIEWS for this story! I am SO pleased that this story is successful. ::grin grin:: Pocky to all who reviewed!

Now, responses:

**Lady Sango 7:** Lol. Yea you're pretty much right. He loves her, and she loves him!! ::crowd goes AWWWW:: lol. I think that this story is almost over... T-T

**Ash:** Hey! T-T You're not on AIM anymore! I'm on at like, 8... I haven't talked to you! I think I will have to talk to you thru my stories! That would be sad.

Now, on to the chapter!

Chapter nine: Revenge on What You Have Done to my Heart

Miroku and Inuyasha ran until their breath stung their throats and legs burned like fire. Both of their heads were spinning, and then—

"Inuyasha! Did you feel that?" Miroku exclaimed as he felt a pang in his chest.

"Yea... it felt like something was being torn out of my heart... It still smarts." Inuyasha replied rasping because of all the running. His breathing was ragged, and Miroku's was shallow. (A/N: Wow what adjectives... where did all these words come from?! The dictionary??)

The feeling just grew, and then they couldn't stand it anymore. They just ran some more.

(A/N: I have a feeling it's going to go lemon, but it's not going into detail... YUCK I like to read it not write it)

With Sango and Kagome (and their new found mates... yuck)

Kagome was on top of Tsuberu, her shirt dangling from her shoulder. There were two little dark spots on her skin of her left shoulder; Tsuberu had put them there. They were the markings that she was his.

"Tsuberu... aishiteru..." Kagome whispered softly. She kissed him.

After they broke away, Tsuberu looked into Kagome's eyes, which were a hazy hazel. The spell controlled her, but he didn't care. He, Tsuberu, had a mate!

(A/N: I think this chapter is going to be longer than usual... it might be the last one! T-T)

Sango looked into Kurai's eyes. Kurai looked into hers. Hers were a dark brown, clouded and muddled. Her yukata was also dangling, and had a bit more throat showing.

"Kurai... why... am I here?" Sango asked, her eyes clearing up for a second. "I remember... a monk."

Kurai started to panic a little. Her memory was returning! What would he do if it did return? What would happen? He would be the laughing stock of all the shadow demons; they told him not to buy the cheap shadow scroll. He did anyway.

"Oh... nothing, my d-dear. Nothing." Kurai answered, a bit shakily.

'Kurai-sama has never been like this... I don't feel right... right enough to make love with him. Not now. I need to think.' Sango thought. She got off of his chest and straightened her yukata until it was properly fastened.

"Where are you going?" Kurai said with a trace of panic in his voice.

"I'm just going to think, that's all."

A/N: SO LONG TO UPDATE!! TT Gomen! I hope you guys will forgive me. lol. So yea. I'll just go now and fume at the boy who was being mean to one of my friends... Another chapter, coming in about two or three days; maybe sooner!

If anyone who knows me is reading this, please, tell me who I should go as to Oni-con!! I need to know. Arigatou gozaimasu, and til next, erm, update!

-Sango-


	10. Chapter ten

IA/N: Oh my gosh! I AM SO HAPPY! I've gotten so many reviews for this chapter, and a lot of people like it!! So great. I don't know if this is the last chapter. Even I don't know where I'm going with this. Isn't that a scary thought...

Responses:

Kitana-nata: ::gasp:: REALLY? THAT'S SO COOL! I got a fan. Aj-sama's going to be s0o0o0 jealous. Don't worry, I push myself—I mean, I _don't _push myself. Of COURSE not... ::whistle:: High school is really that hard??! I'm only in middle... uh oh.

Lady Sango 7: Yes aren't we so happy!! I'm glad. I'm wondering if you go to my school... but I don't think so. Hm... ::wondering:: I'm so odd. That would be funny if you were one of my friends in disguise...

Demon Slayer-13: Wow really?! That is cool! Me too!! Only no braces. My friends called me Sango, the name has stuck, and now almost everyone calls me Sango, even those who don't know about Inuyasha. But yes. I'm not too pleased with the... "Houshi-sama-Lover" thing my 8 year old sis has come up with... I don't like to say his name. I wonder why... I just never have! Lol. I'm ranting.

Chach: Yesyes here is next chapter... I know for SURE you go to my school!! lol. If you don't get it, read Lady Sango 7's response.

For all I know, you ALL could be my friends I disguise and then trying to make me say something I'll regret. But I doubt it. Yes Chach you're my friend for real.

Now off with my rant and onto the story! I think you guys will like that, ne?

Chapter ten: Awakening

It was late at night. Sango was sitting just outside the cave mouth, pondering on her thoughts. Why was she so... uncomfortable? She didn't think she had ever felt like this before. Jut sure of herself.

Kagome soon joined her and sat down. "What's the matter?" Her eyes were dream-like, almost in a daze.

"I'm fine," Sango said shortly. She didn't want to talk to Tsuberu's mate, she wanted to be alone. Right then, she nearly hated Kagome.

"You don't look fine."

The ping pong match continued for an hour, or near to it. Kagome would ask what was wrong, Sango would answer that there was nothing. But there was.

For the past few hours, memories had been coming back to her. Or what she thought were memories. They were of her battling youkai, a grudge against a very powerful one, even friends. The friends were odd, yes. A inu youkai, a strange Miko incarnation, kitsune, and a monk.

The monk... he had been somewhat special. The Miko!! The Miko was Kagome! She had one part of the puzzle fixed, but the others...

As soon as she was done thinking about it, there was a rustle in the bushes. She heard a faint noise of two people breathing. They were both Hanyou, from their scent.

It was vaguely familiar.

A red kimono top was revealed, with a bit of purple and black behind it.

"Who goes there?" I called, a note of threat in my voice.

No one answered. As quickly as the flashes of color came, they disappeared. Her head hurt terribly and she couldn't do anything about it. Then, a flashback came to her.

Flashback

Five people were walking down a path. One of them was her. She didn't think she knew these people, but when she thought about it, they were very familiar.

End

She sighed, and just sat outside until dawn.

A/N: PHEW! That is OVER! Well, this chappie! I thought that this would be the last chapter, but evidently it's not. So there might be a few... _twists _in the plot here. Not even I know what's gonna happen! Well I do but I don't. You know what I mean?? Lol!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Wow. I haven't updated in a while. ;; Oopsie. That's my fault. Yare yare. I think this will be the last chapter. I think it will be long and take me a few days, but that's okie. Just to please you guys, ne? Lol.

Shot-outs:

Bffmangine: Lol! I don't know if your fic is screwed up. I have to see. Then I will determine! Lol. I don't think it will be that bad. Don't worry! Gambatte kudasai! That means, "you can do it!" Yea my chappies aren't happy OR flavorful. Hm, I'm hungry.

Demon-Slayer13: OMG really? That's so funny about the guy! I'm kinda doing that too. I was talking to my friend who is a boy (not boy friend) and I called him Houshi-sama! ;; Lol. I didn't mean to. Even my TEACHERS are calling me Sango! And then all my friends and my parents. It's kinda funny.

Lady Sango 7: Lol that is funny. I'm not really the "friendly" type. I can get annoying, but mostly I just keep to myself. I pretty much defend myself if someone teases me. Not much bothers me... well, except perversion. I swear, those kids... lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. T.T But I can dream... ::sigh::

On to the CHAPTER!

Chapter Ten: True Feelings

Miroku and Inuyasha had been sneaking around, and found a bush to hide in. When they peeked out, Sango was there! She stared hard at the two fabrics until Inuyasha had enough sense to pull the fabrics back in.

But she had seen.

"Who goes there?" He voice was thin.

Her eyes had been cloudy and cold. Instead of being able to read them like he always had, Miroku couldn't see a thing, not even his own reflection. It scared him.

Inuyasha sat there, feeling sad for the monk. He wondered where Kagome was, but also noticed the changes in Sango. (A/N: I can't remember if they mated or not... XD Wait SANGO hasn't mated! But Kagome... poor Inuyasha...) Then he smelled her scent.

The one he could never forget. Kagome. It was Kagome.

Without a second thought, he leaped out of their hiding place.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?!" Miroku whispered frantically.

Inuyasha hadn't heard. All he saw was his love and he wanted to hold her, to hug her. Just to be there with her.

But he forgot she was a Hanyou and didn't remember who she was.

Her claws went through his stomach and to the other side. It pained him so much. All that was on Kagome's face was a mixture of anger and blankness. (Aj-sama!! More –ness words!)

"As long... as you do it... it's fine. I don't care..." Inuyasha said as he fell to the ground.

In Kagome's heart, there was a tearing sound and her heart felt like it had broken into two. What had she done to this other Hanyou? It hurt so much, but why? It's not like she ever—

Then memories came. 5 minutes later, she was hugging him, cradling him in her arms, rocking back and forth. Faint whispers of "Inuyasha... gomen!" would come out of her mouth. Tears were rolling down her eyes. It hurt so much...

Sango then smelled another. Another Hanyou.

"Come out!" She called to the other Hanyou, a.k.a. Miroku.

Miroku pulled himself together, wondering if he would die by his love's hand. Would she put her claws through his stomach, or had she remembered yet?

"You... are you... the monk?" She said quietly, eyes not looking into his.

"M-Monk?" He was startled. "Yes. And... why do you ask?"

"I remember. Some things. Not all, but some. And you are there. Kagome is there too, with her... lover Hanyou. Her koishii." (Spelled that right?)

"Oh." He was putting two and two together. So she had some memories. But then he felt faint and lightheaded. His demon traits were receding and left his soul. They were just a lend from Kami.

"Wha...?" He muttered as he fell.

"No!!" Sango yelled as she ran over to his side, just in time to catch him. "I'm not losing you... because you are the one!"

"What do you mean... the... one?" He said softly, his breath tickling her hand.

"The one that I love."

Those five words shocked him so badly, he slipped out of consciousness and Sango whimpered a little.

Inuyasha had now recovered a little.

"Kagome... you reek of that baka, Tsuberu."

"Oh... I... uh..."

'No, she better not have...' "Kagome pull down your shirt a little."

Kagome did as she was told, and sure enough...

"Kagome. You have a mate."

"Can you get it off? Please?" Tears were in her eyes again, and so her did the only thing he could think of:

He licked her.

And when he did, the mark came disappeared, because Kagome had chosen Inuyasha over Tsuberu.

"No! My mate!" Tsuberu yelled. "You'll pay for this, you filthy Hanyou!" He lunged at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuiga.

"Not this time, bud." Inuyasha swung the sword as hard as he could and Tsuberu vanished, but this time he was destroyed. Kaze No Kizu had gotten to him.

At this time, Kurai came in and saw that Sango wasn't under the spell either.

"Sango! Why do you go with the mortal?" Kurai said.

"Because I love him. I do not love you, you liar! You put me under a spell! I know that Houshi-sama would never do that!" she yelled back.

Kurai didn't feel sadness, just anger. He lunged at Sango, but she swiped her claws at him. His chest was cut, and Inuyasha finished him off with another Kaze No Kizu.

"Finally... they're dead. Now, let's go back to Kaede's to see if she has found a cure." Inuyasha said, pretty much exhausted.

_-Later that day-_

As Kaede had sprayed the medicinal mixture on Kagome and Sango, the two felt normal again. They were ningen again!

"Yay!" Sango and Kagome laughed and jumped around, dancing a little merry dance. Inuyasha and Miroku just stared at them, not knowing what to say.

"Sango, will you come with me?" Miroku stated, pulling her over there by the well.

"Sango, I wanted to tell you something." Miroku said.

"Yes, Houshi-sama?" Her eyes were bright again, and now he could read her emotions again. She was happy and excited, mostly because of what she was again. She had complained that being a Hanyou was fun, but she did like being a human.

"I... aishiteru." Miroku whispered, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Sango accepted the kiss, and when he made it deeper, she agreed. After two minutes of "make out time," they had to stop because they were out of breath.

"Sango, will you bear my child?" Miroku asked gently.

"Yes... I love you Miroku. I love you, and I will bear your children."

--Kagome and Inuyasha--

"Kagome, I have something to say." Inuyasha said, blushing all the time he spoke.

"What?" Her eyes sparkled and she was happy.

"I love you." They made out too, and at the end, Kagome whispered,

"I love you too, more than anything."

A/N: Oh my. T.T It's over. I loved this story! Kudos to all who reviewed, and I love ya'll! Please read my other stories! I loved this story, and kinda sad that it's done! But it's coolie.

Well, I better go now! Til next time,

-Sango-


End file.
